G' Morning: Stories in bed
by McWizardX
Summary: After Misty wakes Ash up in bed they talk about the other day where they attended a huge party. So what did happen at the party and what did they do after? In the same bed as well . . .


G' Morning:  Stories in bed

www.angelfire.com/pokemon2/pkmnromance/

The gentle sounds of pidgies chirping outside awaken the peaceful slumber of Misty.  She opened her eyes slowly as the serenade of chirping continued on.  It was morning, another beautiful morning and hopefully another beautiful day.  She sat up and stretched her arms high up and let out a yawn.  After a loud sigh Misty laid back down on the bed with a loud thump.  Her bed partner Ash didn't appreciate it though; it woke him up from his peaceful sleep.

Ash:  Ow.

Misty turned towards Ash and placed her self on his shoulder.

Misty:  Wakey wakey Ashie.

Ash opened one eye and saw Misty looking right at him.  He closed his eye and muttered as he turned away.

Ash:  Thought an angel was calling my name.

Upset Misty grabbed her pillow and slammed it on Ash's head then followed through with a big body slash on him.

Misty:  What do you mean thought an angel was calling your name!!  Last night you said . . .

Caught off guard Misty felt the sudden impact of a pillow behind her head.  Ash managed to snuck in a swing from behind and made Misty fall face down on the bed.

Ash:  Did I really say that?  Haa haa haa.

Ash turned over and made an annoyed impression.  Ash just laughed and lay down next to her, placing a pillow under her head and under his own head.

Ash:  I'm sorry.  It's fun teasing you.

Misty couldn't keep her annoyed pout for long; she soon smiled and let out a giggle.  Touching Ash's hand she just wanted to relax in bed with him.  They lay there for the next few minutes just looking up at the ceiling enjoying each other's company.  A memory of the previous day crept into Misty's mind and she began to recall it.

Misty:  I think yesterday was a whole lot of fun.

Ash:  Yeah it was.

Misty:  What did you think of the party?

Ash:  Exhausting.

The previous day there was a costume party for all pokemon trainers at the partyhall towers.  It was by luck that they had stumbled into the city just as the arrangements were being made.

Ash:  I had a lot of fun, how about you?

Misty:  I did.  I wonder if Brock did.

Ash:  He did, I saw him flirting with a lot of the local girls and they were clinging onto him.

Misty:  That's good, just hope he didn't make a fool out of himself.

Ash:  Yeah, it'd be the first.

Misty laughed.  Looking at the ceiling she closed her eyes to imagine the previous day.  It was when all three approached the town square and saw everyone running about with streamers and banners and balloons.  Brock had stopped one of the locals to ask him why the whole commotion.  Every year there was a party at the great partyhall towers to celebrate the city's founding.  The partyhall towers was a thin building that hosted many party halls, gift shops, and other facilities that had a party theme.  During the celebration the entire tower would be turned into one giant party hall from floor to floor.  It was an event that no one would ever miss.

Misty:  Everyone was so excited, even the Jennys and Joys were getting into the spirit of things.

Brock commented the other day about how bias Jenny was in redirecting traffic.  She allowed all those to decorate the partyhall first priority then everyone else.  The Joys that were working at the pokemon center were all just talking about their dates and plans for the evening.  One of them was already dressed for the occasion.

Misty:  And I thought it was their duty to uphold the laws and justice.  As for Joys, maybe they just needed a little time off.  Do you remember that one was already dressed?

Ash:  She looked like an anime character.

Misty:  Right, she looked like Faye.  

Ash:  If only we could have arrived a week earlier then we could have gotten some nice costumes.

Misty:  But there wasn't anything wrong with the ones we wore.

Ash:  Maybe not for you but it was kinda strange for me.

Misty:  Oh you had fun I could tell.

Ash:  . . . I guess.

Ash turned to his side, reluctant to admit that he did have fun.  It was a twisted type of fun but Misty enjoyed seeing him wear that orange dress and blonde wig with matching bow.

Misty:  But you looked so cute Ashley.

Ash:  Aw shaddup.

Misty once again crawl on top of him this time place her head near his ear and whispered into his ear while she wrapped her arms around him mainly holding his hand.

Misty:  You made such a cute girl.  No one could tell and even some guys asked you to dance.

That was a sickening thought; Ash's outfit matched him like a glove that even teenage boys asked him to the dance floor.  He didn't know if they wanted to ask Ashley to dance or Ash but it the very thought made his stomach turn.

Ash:  Why'd you keep that outfit anyway?

During his earlier journeys through the land of Kanto, Team Rocket had dress him up as a girl to get into Erika's Gym.  The whole situation was humiliating not to mention Misty had made fun of him days after.  At the previous night since all the costumes in town were either rented or bought the only thing left was that silly orange dress and blonde wig.  Though unwillingly and down right refusing, Misty managed to get the dress on Ash and attend the grand party.

Ash:  You didn't have to strip me!

Misty:  Yes I did, otherwise you would have never wore it.

Ash:  Being striped was embarrassing enough but wearing that dress was a hundred times worst.

Misty:  Oh come'on it wasn't that bad.  Sure your um thing was poking out of your boxers but its not like I didn't think you had one.

Ash: . . .

Misty:  Ash, come'on.  Haa haa haa, lighten up.

Ash:  Well . . . I guess it was fun.

Misty:  Yup, fun dressing you up, putting all types of accessories on you and fixing up your hair for that bow.  You must've been the most adorable girl there.

Ash:  Shaddup, atleast I was cuter than you.

Misty made a sly expression.  She turned Ash towards her and looked him right in his eyes; there was no escape now.

Misty:  But I'm the cutest girl you've ever known . . . right.

Ash gulped a bit, he could not look away.  Misty's dark green eyes just staring right at him, hypnotizing him.

Ash:  Yes.

With a smile Misty went easy on Ash and let go of him, releasing him from her devious trap.  She returned to lying down on the bed and looking at the ceiling while holding Ash's hand.

Misty:  I liked my outfit.

Ash:  All you did was wear my clothes.

Misty:  I looked like a real boy.

Ash:  No you didn't.

Misty:  Yes I did.  I had the shirt, the jeans, shoes, and matching cap.  My hair was under your cap so I looked like a boy.

Ash:  Your face is too cute to be a boy.

Misty:  Really?

Ash:  And girls didn't ask you to dance.  If it were me, I would have been asked out by a lot of girls.

Misty:  Yeah!  Right!

Ash:  Jealous.

Misty:  Not of your fantasy.  That's a big AS IF.

Ash:  Haa haa haa, you didn't look like a boy, you just looked like a tomboy.

A pillow flew from Misty's side and hit Ash's head then followed by Misty jumping on top of him doing a monster body splash on Ash.  Ash got the wind knocked out of him and Misty sat on him with her legs wrapped around his torso.

Misty:  Ha!  How'd you like that, cross dresser!

Ash:  I could say the same thing to you.

Ash looked at Misty, she was getting ready to slam him again with a pillow once he made another wise remark.

Ash:  You know, we were in this position last night.

Misty lowered the pillow and got real close to Ash and whispered right at his face.

Misty:  Perv.

She got off him and returned to her side of the bed and lay down once again.  There was a moment of silence but Ash continued the story of the previous night's party.

Ash:  Going as a girl and you going as the great Ash Ketchum, it was probably the most original costume there.  I liked the food there.

Misty:  The dancing was nice too.

Ash:  And the games.

Misty:  I especially liked the dancing.

Ash rubbed his head feeling his hair.  There was a slight moment where he wondered what was Misty doing when she began to stroke his wig hair during a slow dance song.  It was just weird looking at her with his clothes on and how he danced cause of the dress.

Ash:  Did you have a fetish with my wig?

Misty:  I just wanted to play with it a bit.

When they got to the slow dance, they had gotten real close to each other.  Misty stroke Ash's wig hair as if it was real hair.  Things had gotten very intimate, they moved close enough that they could stop and kiss each other on the lips but they just continued to dance looking into each other's eyes.

Misty:  It was so romantic.

Ash:  In a twisted type of way.

The moment after the slow dance was magical.  The lights faded as the song faded out.  There was barely an light but enough to see an outline of people.  The two hugged together tightly and then to end their dance together, a kiss.

When the lights turned on they broke their kiss and looked at each other in a trance state.  Hand in hand they walked to the outside balcony where they could have some privacy.  Then they'd talk just a bit, about various things and about the night sky.  It was cold and getting kind of late, after one last kiss under the stars they headed back in to conclude their attendance at the party.  

Misty:  . . . and we continued to hold hands till we got back to our room.

Ash:  And then . . .

Misty held up her hand still holding onto Ash's hand.

Misty:  Well, we still hold hands.

Ash:  Yeah, but I was thinking about what happened that night.

Misty sat up and hopped of the bed.  Ash turned to see where she was going.

Misty:  I'm gonna take a bath.

Misty walked towards the bathroom but before she entered, she turned towards Ash and winked at him.  Ash watched Misty, his eyes widen to what he saw.  Misty giggled as she entered the bathroom to get the tub ready.

*****

Brock knocked several times on the door.  He once again checked to make sure he got the right room number of where Ash and Misty were staying.  He was right but no one was answering.  Wondering if they left already Brock used one of his clever skills to see if anyone was there.  Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a little pin twisted a certain way.

Brock:  Brock's special secret technique, picking locked doors.

The door opened and entered Brock.  He looked around, there was no sign of the two.

Brock:  Where could they be?

Then he heard some noises coming from the bathroom.  He walked over to the door and knocked.

Brock:  Hey you two in there?

Misty:  GO AWAY!!!

Ash:  Ah how ya like that, just like last night!

Brock felt sick.  He walked out holding his stomach and nearly gagging.

Brock:  Geez not again.

Author's Note:  Just another short fic.  Just something to relax to and enjoy, well mature rated ofcourse.


End file.
